se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Canadá-Italia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con primeros ministros canadienses Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Justin Trudeau - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, right, shakes hands with Italian President Sergio Mattarella on Parliament Hill in Ottawa on Wednesday, June 28, 2017. Fred Chartrand/THE CANADIAN PRESS |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Stephen Harper - Sin imagen.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper, European Council president Herman Van Rompuy, Belgium's King Philippe, Netherland's King Willem-Alexander, Poland's President Bronislaw Komorowski, US President Barack Obama, Italy's President Giorgio Napolitano, Slovakia's president Ivan Gasparovic, Norway's King Harald V, Belgium's Queen Mathilde, Netherland's Queen Maxima, and Danish Queen Margrethe, prior to an international D-Day commemoration ceremony on the beach of Ouistreham, Normandy, on June 6, 2014, marking the 70th anniversary of the World War II Allied landings in Normandy. |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Kim Campbell - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Paul Martin.jpg| Berlino, con i ministri delle FinanzeTheo Waigel (Gernania), Paul Martin ( Canada |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| En Ottawa el jueves, el presidente italiano tiene un almuerzo de trabajo con el primer ministro Jean Chretien en su residencia oficial y será un invitado del gobernador general Romeo LeBlanc durante la noche. 23 de junio de 1997. UPI |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Pierre Trudeau - Sin imagen.jpg| Saburo Okita, Pierre Elliot Trudeau, Helmut Schmidt, Valéry Giscard D'Estaing, Francesco Cossiga, Jimmy Carter, Margaret Thatcher and Roy Jenkins attend the 1980 G7 Summit on June 22, 1980, San Giorgio Island, Venice, Italy. Primeros ministros italianos con primeros ministros canadienses Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte Giuseppe Conte - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Canada Prime Minister Justin Trudeau meets with Prime Minister of Italy, Giuseppe Conte at the G7 Leaders Summit in La Malbaie, Quebec., on Friday, June 8, 2018. (Sean Kilpatrick/The Canadian Press via AP) |-| Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Justin Trudeau - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Italy's Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni, left, shakes hands with Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, right, after meeting with him in his office on Parliament Hill Friday. (ADRIAN WYLD / THE CANADIAN PRESS) |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Matteo Renzi - Stephen Harper.jpg| MATTEO RENZI AND STEPHEN HARPER TOAST WITH GIUSTI WINE. diritti foto: Presidenza del Consiglio Justin Trudeau - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Justin Trudeau: da Ivanka Trump a Matteo Renzi quanti sguardi languidi. LaPresse |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Enrico Letta - Stephen Harper.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta, left, was honored at a dinner with Prime Minister Stephen Harper Sunday Vaughan, Ont. (Chris Young/Canadian Press) |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Mario Monti - Stephen Harper.jpg| De i a d, el primer ministro italiano, Mario Monti (i), el primer ministro canadiense, Stephen Harper (c) y el presidente francés, François Hollande (d), durante una sesión de trabajo de la Cumbre del G8 celebrada en Camp David. EFE |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian prime minister jean chretien (C) is greeted by Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (L) 20 July 2001 prior to attending the first G-8 working session at Palazzo Ducale in Genoa. Paul Martin - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| From left to right: Vladimir Putin, Russian Federation; Junichiro Koizumi, Japan; Bertie Ahern, European Council; Paul Martin, Canada; Gerhard Schroeder, Germany; George Bush, United States (host). Photo: G7 Information Center Silvio Berlusconi - Stephen Harper.jpg| Le premier ministre italien accueille son homologue canadien par une chaleureuse accolade, lors de l'arrivée de Stephen Harper au sommet du G8 d'Aquila, en Italie, le 8 juillet 2009. PHOTO: ÉRIC FEFERBERG, ARCHIVES AFP |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Jean Chrétien - Romano Prodi.jpg| El primer ministro canadiense, Jean Chretien (a la izquierda), con su homólogo sueco, Goran Persson (en el centro), y el presidente de la Comisión Europea, Romano Prodi, en una reunión en Estocolmo en junio del pasado añoEpa. abc.es Paul Martin - Romano Prodi.jpg| Le prĂŠsident de la Commission de lâ€™Union europĂŠenne Romano Prodi et le Premier Ministre Paul Martin Romano Prodi - Stephen Harper.jpg| Der japanische Ministerpräsident Shinzo Abe, der russische Präsident Wladimir Putin, der italienische Ministerpräsident Romano Prodi und der kanadische Premierminister Stephen Harper im Gespräch / Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, Russian President Vladimir Putin, Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi and Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper in conversation Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler |-| Giuliano Amato= Giuliano Amato Brian Mulroney - Sin imagen.jpg| Summit of the G7 in Munich, Germany on July 06, 1992-Left to right: ., Giuliano Amato, John Major, Francois Mitterrand, Boris Yeltsin, Helmut Kohl, George Bush, Brian Mulroney, Kiichi Miyazawa. Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L) greets Italian President Giuliano Amato (R) 26 March 2001 prior to a meeting on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Canada. Amato is on a two-day visit to Canada. AFP Photo/Dave CHAN Paul Martin - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Treasury Minister Giuliano Amato, (L) Portugese Finance Minister Pina Moura, (C) and Canadian Finance Minister Paul Martin, talk prior to the group photo of the Group of 7 finance ministers 15 April, 2000. |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| The G-8 Nuclear Safety Summit is being held in Moscow. Heads of state prior to the opening session /left to right/ - German Chancellor Helmut Kohl, Italian President Lamberto Dini, Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien,French President Jacque Chirac, Russian President Boris Yeltsin, British Premier John Major and Prime Minister of Japan Ryutaro Hashimoto |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Giulio Andreotti - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Firm Handshake between Italian Prime Minister Guiilo Andreotti and Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau in Metro today symbolize two agreements which will benefit Italian Canadian pensioners and businessmen. Pension pact will permit Italian Canadians to collect full pension and old age benefits. Innell, Reg Brian Mulroney - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| G7 + 1. London, July 17, 1991.. © 2010 The Gorbachev Foundation |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Pierre Trudeau - Sin imagen.jpg| Economic Summit leaders at Lancaster House in London, United Kingdom (left to right) Helmut Kohl, Bettino Craxi, Yasuhiro Nakasone, President Reagan, Margaret Thatcher, Francois Mitterrand, Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn. 6/8/84. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Brian Mulroney - Sin imagen.jpg| Economic Summit leaders at the Palais Schaumburg in Bonn, Federal Republic of Germany (left to right) Jacques Delors, Bettino Craxi, Francois Mitterrand, Margaret Thatcher, Helmut Kohl, President Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Brian Mulroney. 5/3/85. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:Canadá-Italia